The Raging Ocean and Rain
by TotALLY15
Summary: The squeal to my previous story, "Tropical Island of Tears?", this is the drama that Kirari is featured in. Also this is a continuance of that story as well. Surely nothing could go wrong...right!
1. Chapter 1

_The Raging Ocean and Rain. Produced by Manager._

_Featuring Actor/Actresses: Tsukishima Kirari- Ana Sakura Aoi- Hinamori Ayu_

_ Kazama Hiroto- Kitsumi Kashino _

**Prologue: **Why did mother and father send me here? Ahoiku private island...With them being one if the richest family in all Japan I can see why they care...or perhaps they don't. They always have shown their love for me since my younger sister Aya-chan died from an unknown heart disease. She was their favorite. Do they care about my well being and education or did they themselves need a vacation from...me. Now with me being the only one left...they choose to love me. Aya-chan...My journey now reaches as I see the beautiful island before my very eyes. This is it, here is where I will not only live for a month but will attend Yoshiro Boarding School.

**Ding Dong! **_I heard the bell ring a first time as I walk quietly through the hallways. I clutch my black schoolbag nervously. This isn't a very impressive building but it's one of the best with it being on Ahoiku Island. All these people here are kids of one of the most important family lines from all over the world but more specifically...Japan. "Haha! Are you for real?!" "Yes!" I saw a pair of girls walk with a creamy long sleeve sailor top topped with a navy blue bow, maroon skirts, and navy knee high socks striped with cream on the top...similar to mine. Though I chose to wear the school jacket which was a military style one that was colored navy and pink. The only pink coming from the bow-shaped pin I placed on the right pocket. Mama and Papa gave this. I must cherish it. _

_I turned into the classroom which read: _2-C. Homeroom. _I breathe in before entering and fix my appearance. I walk in quietly but I see a whole bunch of people talking with their friends and making jokes. The teacher was seated quietly at her desk. The truth is...I came two months AFTER school started so guess what that means...introduction. "Hey Narumi-sensei! Looks like we have a new girl." said a short haired girl seated from the front row. "Ritsuka-chan, please allow me to speak first!" The teacher replied. Though the name was Narumi, she was a girl too. Not only that but a pretty one, her long dark hair fell carefully down her back and she had bright hazel eyes. "ATTENTION!" "Gaa?!" For a sweet looking teaching boy did she have a voice! I stare in awe as she came towards me, "This is a new student coming from Japan, please introduce yourself." The classroom went completely silent as all eyes went on me. Why do I have to be so shy? "Um...S-Sakura Ana-desu. Please treat me well." I bowed nervously. _

_The classroom then clapped. Huh?! Why? "She's so tiny!" I heard someone say. "She looks like a little doll. You know the delicate type!" Another voice said and I start to get nervous while the classroom up roared of voices. My appearance was the delicate, fragile type. Well at least compared to some of these tall people! My light brown hair in long loose waves, my big doll-like eyes which were a crystal blue, and my height...short. "Enough!" The teacher suddenly shouted, " Ahh...they do this every time there is a new student but more specifically the girls...now please miss Sakura, move into that desk in the back row on the right corner next to the window okay?" She smiled at me and I nodded. I moved awkwardly to the back row while some eyes followed me, was I really that interesting to look at?! I sighed and seated at my new desk. All of them were spaced out evenly so at least I got some space distance between the others._

_"Hey." Some girl whispered to me who was actually my neighbor, "Yah?" I whispered back shyly, "Very nice to meet you Ana-chan! Hope we become good friends." She smiled at me with those pretty dark eyes. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders but layered. She was a really pretty girl. "O-okay." I smiled and fixed my eyes back on miss Narumi-sensei. Someone actually wanted to be my friend? I smiled and took out my textbook. This was English and practically my favorite subject. I also pull out my pencil which was pink and had a white bunny eraser. I could barely hear but at least I wasn't anywhere I could attract most attention. The front. _

_The class was soon over and I began to pack my things for the next one. The same girl who sat next to me came up to my desk and slammed her hand to get my attention. I twitch and look up at her smiling face, "Sorry I scared you but I just wanted to do a self introduction Ana-chan!" I turned towards her and smiled, "My name is Hinamori Ayu, please treat me well!" She reached out her hand and I took it. "Nice to meet you Hinamori-san." I say and she shook her head, "No! You shall address me as Ayu-chan. Got it?" She winked and I nodded quickly, "Sorry!" I said and she shook her head, "Really Ana-chan doesn't have to be TOO formal with me, really it makes me feel old." She imitated an older person and I laughed, what a personality she has. _

_We both walked together in the hallway as we made our way towards the next class. "So Ana-chan..." She begins and turns towards her, "Yah?" She looks at me up and down but mostly down since she was at least 15 cm taller than I was. "Have you always been this...short?" She stuck out her tongue and laughed but smiled. "Yah, mama is pretty short for her size." I say and laughed, "Have you always been that tall?" Ayu-chan looked at me surprised, "So the shy Ana can make a comeback, I'm so proud!" She hugged me while crying and I laughed awkwardly really, she doesn't have to treat me like a child. We both laughed._

_School was over before I knew it and I waved goodbye to Ayu-chan. I walked out if the small school and turned around to look at it. So this is Yoshiro Boarding School...but out of the corner of my eye I see a group of boys stand a the corner of the school. They were talking and laughing at a smaller looking boy with glasses. Bullies?! "Oi, what do you have there Yamamoto-san? 5 library books?...hehe you make this too easy you know?" Said a raven-haired boy with red auburn eyes and a piercing on his ear. What a cruel guy! He must be...a delinquent or something like that. I stopped and couldn't help but see what they were doing. All of the sudden eyes turned towards me and I stood there frozen. Ahh! I stayed too long...the same boy smirked and walked up to me along with his friends. What should I do?! _

_"Well look at this child here...Kashino" A different spiked red-haired boy said to the dark-haired one who's name was or seemed to be Kashino-kun. "She overheard and saw...what will you do about it?" The other guy on his his left said, he had white hair. Three...the delinquent three. "Now now, Riku and Keita...this looks like a new student since I haven't seen her around so please mind your manners." He snickered and the two boys snickered with him. Should I run?! They seem dangerous..."Now short stack what are you called?" Kashino said and kept his tough face on me. "Um...S-Sakura Ana." I say quietly. "You better speak up or else!" The red-haired one who's name is either Riku or Keita. He just threatened me...I need to leave! I start backing up slowly but they followed me, what are they doing?! "Come on, she's only just a girl Riku, let's go." Kashino-kun said but instead of making it a nice thing to say, he looked rather annoyed. He turned around but glanced over his shoulder at me with a smile. What a despicable guy! _

_I let out a breath of relief and turned to rush my way towards my small house mama and papa got me to live in instead of a dorm. I silently walk along the shoreline and look out onto the water. What a beautiful sunset...I then noticed a cliff that hung ominously over the other side. There were sharp rocks that protruded out of the water below it. What a pretty but scary place to see the view! I then turned forward and walked into the forest. There is a path that leads to my house...ah! I have a map on my phone. I took it out and studied the map papa sent me. Turn here...turn there...keep going...I look out in front of me and see a small cottage looking house. Here it is. _

_The cottage had a small pond in the front and a flower bed. The cottage itself was a light tan color with chocolatey window sills and a deep red roof. The brick...secco. Wow...even papa and mama made it look European. My dream is to live in Italy and become a painter so I had a European taste that really only mama understands. I pull out my key from my school bag and inserted it into the slot. Click! I turn the handle and walk inside. I am welcomed with baked goods from a fancy bakery that is sitting on the dark-wooded table next to a window. The chairs had a fine detailing on them that made me smile. Walking in, I am in the living room and see a small flat screen with comfy furniture on maroon carpet. I turned and then saw a small kitchen that was of course, fully loaded. Jeez...I could've bought food you know. I sighed and down the hall lead to my bedroom. A small bed was laid out in the right corner of the room with nice vintage pink covers. I had a small white desk that sat a small laptop on it for school on the opposite side of the small room. A bay window big enough to open had a view of the sunset. I could watch it all day. A small mirrored slide closet made up the wall where I was entering and I placed my bag on top of the bed. This is where I am going to live...for a month._

_I sighed looked out of the bay window and sat down on the cushioned pillow. Ah! I could paint here! I smiled then got up to open the mirrored closet which had painting canvas. They didn't! I smiled and pulled one out and set it on the stand. The paints...I looked around and on the desk, I see bottles of paints and brushes with rich colors. Tomorrow...I smiled and pulled out my clothes for sleeping. "Meow..." Huh?! I look under my bed and see small white kitty purring under my bed. They even got me a cat?! "Kitty-san, what are you doing?" I reached under and pulled him out. He licked my hand and purred again. He then jumped out of my hand onto the bed. What a pretty kitty...sleek white fur with sparkling blue eyes. "I'll name you...Snowflake!" I smiled and he smiled with me. I won't be alone after all. Though today was just the first day of school I already had made a new friend and a new enemy. Ayu-chan...Kashino-kun. I frown at the memory of him but smile at the thought of Ayu-chan. I wonder how long it will be...for our friendship to last for only one month. My thoughts then went back to that guy...what a weird and mean guy he is! I shook my head and laid down instantly warmed but the soft covers. I looked out beyond the window and see moonlight shine through lighting up my room. The stars...they are so pretty. I smiled and closed my eyes. Tomorrow..._

_[TO BE CONTINUED...]_


	2. Chapter 2

_The Raging Ocean and Rain..._

_"Really Ana-chan you have SEEN a dodgeball before right?!" Ayu-chan hauled a red rubber ball at me and I quickly avoid it looking terrified. "Well...at least you can avoid one." She winked and smiled. She really was trying to hit me now wasn't she? The third bell has rung since homeroom with Narumi-sensei and this is my most worst period yet...PE. I laughed and fixed my hair which was coming undone from its pony-tail. "Ahh! Here lemme do it." Ayu-chan suddenly comes over and fixes my long waves into a simple knot. "Hmm? Ayu-chan knows how to do hair?!"I suddenly say and she gives me a playful nudge, "Hey I am a female am I not?" She said and finished up. I turned and looked at her, "Arigato!". She smiled and nodded. "So Ana-chan um your shorts..." She looks down at my shorts and I give her a confused expression, "Ore? What is it?" I asked and looked down as well. There was a HUGE stain that looked like a food one and I quickly tried to rub it off. Was someone messing with me? I ran towards the girls bathroom and out of the gym._

_"Eh? How?" I say as I desperately tried to wash it off in the girls bathroom. Really...I hardly ever eat anymore. "Ana-chan!" I saw Ayu-chan come rushing over to where I was. "Are you okay?" She asked and I nodded slowly. "I don't know how this got here but I'll go ahead and change okay Ayu-chan?" I smiled and she nodded. _

_I left and headed towards my locker which was on the opposite side of school. I strolled silently through the slightly lit hallways and looked out of the windows. Not to mention the stain smelled funny too...like gravy or maybe grease. I walk up to my locker and find it to be already opened. WHAT? I open it cautiously and find my clothes. I grab them and quickly head towards the nearest bathroom. What is going on?_

_I walk in and set them down on the sinks. I loosened my hair and took off the white tee school PE shirt and stained red shorts. I turned around and picked up my creamy blouse. What is this? I see the exact same stain on the collar part and I look at it in shock. Surely I didn't even have any lunch today. Not to mention my locker being open when I knew I closed it. To make matters worse I picked up my blazer and find my pink bow pin to be missing. Mama, Papa...tears swelled in my eyes and started falling. I'm so sorry. _

_After cleaning up my face and pulling myself together, I start heading back to miss Narumi-sensei's class where I would have history next. I tug the pin-less blazer against my body and walk slowly. Is someone...picking on me? _

_I enter the classroom and slowly make my way towards the back where I took my seat and concealed my head down in my arms. I turned and faced the window. The ocean is so pretty yet I have to be here in this place..."Ana-chan? Are you okay?" I heard Ayu-chan say next to me and I don't answer her but let out,"Mm." I don't see her looking worriedly at me but then class started. At least I still had my school bag. "Okay! History, Japan is famous for its legendary history and culture which I'm sure you all know of, RIGHT?!" Miss Narumi-sensei called out and everyone nodded their heads quickly. Well...almost everyone. "Hai!" She smiled and began class but my mind was still fixated on my missing precious item._

_Mama and Papa gave me that when I was a young girl...after my sister died. They told me to never lose it because it held a special warming power that made you feel the love from them even when 4000 miles apart. Actually, the pin was given to my sister first but after her passing, they gave me it with broken hearts. They do love me...I hope they do._

_Looking out beyond the window I see the beautiful sunset but hear the sounds of feet leaving the room. Class was over and so was school. I kept my head down and sighed. I then hear someone approaching me, "Ana-chan, it's okay everything if going to be fine! Sure the first few days of school are tough but it will get better, promise! But one thing you should look out..." I look away from the beautiful scenery and look up at her, "Hmm? What is it Ayu-chan?" I slowly pack my things and she said, "There is a boy that is from class 2-b, his name is Kitsumi Kashino. The guy could be a pretty big flirt but still Ana-chan he is MEAN. If you run into the perverse guy...never conversate with him okay?!" She looked at me with worried eyes and looked up at her and smiled,"Sure Ayu-chan! Oyasumi!" I quickly left and entered the dark hallway. Ayu-chan looks at me leave but smiles as well, "Oyasumi." _

_I entered the dark hallway and quietly head towards the end of it. The truth is...I already talked to that guy yet alone already told him MY NAME. If I would've known...I should have known better though. I walk down the darkened hallway slowly but steadily. I see a person at the end of the hallways but can't clearly see their face..."W-who is it? Are you lost?" I say shakily but the figure slowly approaches me. "Oi, your pretty late for someone who has a curfew kid. You get lost." I see the figure slowly approach the dim lighting with a smirk plastered across his face. It's HIM. _

_My hands grip my bag strap and I say, "I should ask you the same...Kashino-kun." I avoided his eyes which were still on me. "Are you questioning me? You also know my name...how?" He asked and leaned against the wall. "The boys you were with...called you Kashino." I can't dare tell him about Ayu-chan. "Ahh so you weren't warned hmm?" He smirked again and crossed his arms, "Well okay but if I'm seen being nice to a small chested girl like you, they'll think I might actually like you." He walked up to me and stood right I front of me. "You shouldn't do that." I say surprisingly confident and look up at his slightly shocked face. "Being this way to other people, bullying them...wouldn't you rather be nice? Have trusting friends?" I keep my eyes on him but my hands start to shake. "Ahaha! Aww...how cute. Your just like a little doll you know that? Every doll should have a BOW hmm?" He smiles at me and I clench my fist at the word bow. "You took it...didn't you?" He laughed and I really start shaking as the tears start pouring down my face. I looked at him with angered eyes and say, "Mama and Papa gave me my sister's pin after her heart failure. It was not only a memento of her BUT...of my parents healing love for me!" I broke down and ran from his presence. I felt sick to my stomach. _

_He watched me leave with wide eyes. "Healing love?" Kashino reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of empty hot sauce packets and a slightly cracked pink bow pin. What have I done to this girl?...I. I watched her leave through a window and see her trip on some rocks but she stays down and lays on the front school ground. She isn't moving and looks to be sobbing. What have I DONE? I slide down and stay there for a long time. Ana..._

_The soft grass feels nice against my face as I water the earth with my tears. I then turn and see the ocean and it's horizon. Ah! I know where to go and release these feelings. I get up, brush myself off, and run towards the cottage. _

_I unlocked the front door and head quietly to my room. "Meow?" I heard Snowflake say and I smiled at him as I wiped away my tears. "I'm okay Snowflake-chan...it's nothing." I opened a can food for him and slowly walk to my closet. I opened the sliding doors and pull out one canvas. I set it infront of my bay window and pull out my tempera paints. I pick up the brush and begin gracefully. The colors of my past...the colors of my hurt...the color of my sweet tears. I am sorry Mama...Papa...Aya-chan. For losing your sweet gift, your sweet precious memory. I step back and look at my artwork. The raging ocean...the rain pouring in all directions but in the distance you can still see a bright pink glow in all of the darkness...the pink bow...Aya-chan._

_I slumped down and cover my face. Aya-chan...come back, onegai! I slowly crawled to my bed and pulled out a box from under it. I lifted the cover and picked up the well kept photograph of me and a smiling younger girl that had dark wavy hair and crystal blue eyes. My sister...Aya-chan. This was taken 2 years ago, a few months before her passing. I clenched it and held the photograph close to my heart, at least I still had this. I smiled and sighed. Nothing or no one could touch this._

_I walked into school as normal as I could without thinking too much on what happened to me yesterday and my encounter with the kidnapper...Kashino-kun. I entered the classroom and made my way to where my desk was. Setting my things down, I see Ayu-chan look towards my direction. "Ohaiyo! Ana-chan. Feeling better?" She asked and I smiled and nodded at her. "Mm!" I wasn't going to let anything keep my spirits down. "Good! I was starting to get worried about you yesterday. Did anything else happen?" I look away from her and shook my head. I give her a smile to assure her and her smiled back. It's fine like like this, she doesn't need to know. _

_Ayu-chan and I walked to our next class but I first needed to grab my textbook from my locker so I told her to go ahead. "Catch up with you in a sec!" I said as I quickly made my way to where my locker was. Guess what...it was already opened. I really need to ask the janitor for another locker combination. I sighed and opened it expecting to find...my textbook missing, great. I then look to see if anything else was gone but don't find anything. I sighed and closed my locker. _

_"Ana-chan! Hey where's your textbo-?" "Oh I left it at home! Haha silly me!" I interrupted laughing but she gave me a nudge, "Looks like Ana-chan is a slacker now is she not? I didn't even think it was possible!" She stuck out her tongue but I rolled my eyes. She doesn't need to know...she doesn't need to. "Here, we will share okay?" She asked and I nodded, "Thanks." _

_Math went by pretty fast after that even when not having a textbook, I still can pick up things. I grabbed my back bag and made my way out of the classroom waiting for Ayu-chan. "Hey! I gotta go potty so I'll see you at PE okay?" She quickly left heading towards the girls bathrooms and I laughed silently to myself, she's so out there. I made my way to where the gymnasium was but was stopped by a red-haired boy. This guy...could it be, Riku-kun? "Hey! Have you learned to be polite and speak up for once?!" He followed me down the stairs and on the second floor I stopped and looked at the window next to his face. "What is it do you want?" I asked quietly and he chuckled, "Ah...nothing more but from a beautiful girl like you, you better brace yourself." He looked into my eyes with an evil wanting and I slowly backed away from him. He wanted me?_

_"Don't worry babe, I'm a really nice guy you know..." He came and gave me a tight hug and I struggled to get away from his grasp. "Ah! St-op squirming you little!" He pushed me away and instead of placing my feet on floor...I felt myself fall. From the second floor stairs...to the-WHAM! I felt the cold floor against my cheek and try to get up but all I could here and see was a fuzzy blur. Riku seemed to have disappeared though I could still hear an evil chuckle..._

_"Ana-chan! Catch!" Ayu-chan tossed me the ball and I tried to catch it but it fell from my hands again. "Again? Are you feeling well? You look a little pale to me you know..." She asked and I quickly gave her a smile. "Haha Ayu-chan I'm fine! Here let me get the ball." I went to grab the ball but almost fell over from the bump on my head. Whoa I have to take it easy since I fell from the stairs to the floor...I turned around and tossed the ball back to Ayu-chan who easily caught it. "Yah know, I think you should join a sports team!" She tossed the ball at me and I caught it this time, good. "Oh yeah like what?" I threw it back and she held on to it. "Hmm...let's see for the delicate Ana-chan, ah! How about the dancing team! Or the tennis team! OH! Or maybe..." She looked at me with a gleam in her eye and came close to my face, "The decathlon of arts!" I look at her confused, "The what?" She smiled and painted an image in her mind...was I suppose to see it? "You take a professional photo, dance a musical routine, act out a role from a famous play, then you paint what you got. All for a prize!" She looked at me excitedly and said," I think that would be perfect for you." The thought of painting my ideas and emotions to others at first makes me uncomfortable but I smile at the other perspective of being known already..."Well, I do like painting." I smiled and she lit up, "That's the spirit!"_

_School was over before I knew it and went up to my locker again this time dreading to see what is missing this time. Huh? It isn't opened this time...maybe. I opened it after swiftly putting in the combination and to my surprise I see a small letter. Hmm? What is this? I pick it up and carefully open it. "From Unkown..." I quickly scanned the letter and put it carefully back into its cover. Looks like I had a secret admirer. _

_ The letter told me to go to other side of the school in front if the science lab. A few days I've been here and already someone has feelings for me? I don't know whether I should be flattered or creeped out but I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling so I'll tell them strai-. My thoughts were caught as I looked at the white haired boy lean causally infront of the science lab door. Is this person...who I think it is? _

_He notices me and motions me to come closer. Hesitantly I shuffle to where he was and I look down at my hands. What is he doing? He looks around first to see as if so someone was watching but then turns back to me. "Looks like your more gullible than I thought you would be..." He said quietly and I looked up at him shocked. "Well I wouldn't be surprised...maybe you just wanted love. Maybe on the inside you were wanting something to nullify your pain..." How does he know how I feel?! "Maybe you wanted to see what would make of this "relationship". How is it do you do it everyday?...wake up knowing that you may never see that person again." What is he saying?! "Wanting love? Haha! You make me sick...maybe oh just maybe", he leans in close to my face, "your just another one of those senseless, worthless, nasty, lustful, gullible, overly trusting, emotional, freaking PERVERT." He smirked and I felt a tear run down my face as he picked up a pink broken bow pin in front of my face. _

_How?...did he- "Oi! Keita! STOP!" I see Kashino-kun then come out of no where and removed me from him. I was too shocked to do anything but my bag fell. "You don't know what she's gone through..." He says quietly, "Sure she may be gullible but she has feelings you know fool?!" Keita-kun stares silently at Kashino and says, "What are you saying Kashino? This was All YOUR idea remember?" I looked up at Kashino shocked and he says nothing no more. I can't take this anymore...I picked up my bag silently and ran. "Ana!" I heard Kashino call out but I didn't care...even when I thought he was on my side, he planned this to happen to me. He told his friends to do these things to me...but why me?! I run down the hallways non stop and run through the front double doors. This school...the delinquent three...myself...Ayu-chan. So this is what it feels like...to be bullied but loved. Love from Ayu-chan...hate from them. Mama...papa...even if you don't really love me...I really want to see you._

_[TO BE CONTINUED...]_


	3. Chapter 3

_The Raging Ocean and Rain..._

_I rush past the green scenery not stopping until I get away from that blasted school. Sure I do have Ayu-chan but why do the three most feared boys there have to pick on ME? Today and yesterday...all of this happened so quickly that it's making me feel woozy. Another thing, why did Kashino-kun tell Keita-kun to stop what he was doing to me even if this was all PLANNED? Not only that...it was planned by him. What do they know about my past?...they hardly even know me at all! I look back with tearful eyes but keep going with my bag gently hitting my side. I need someone...mama papa. What should I tell them?_

_I reached into my pocket and pull out my phone and quickly started dialing papa's phone number. I was about to hit call when all of the sudden I heard, __**BEEP BEEP BEEP! **__I looked at the screen and saw that they were actually...calling me? I pressed the call button hesitantly and wiped my face, "Mama? Papa?" I say quietly into the phone. I stopped running and now sit on the rocks that overlook the ocean. "Ah, yes Ana! How is it over there, wonderful? Exciting?" I heard my mother's sweet gentle voice and I grip the phone harder, should I tell them? "Mama...it's...interesting! I actually had a lot go on around me these last few days and well...I really wish that I could see you and papa again." Well at least I didn't flat out lie to her right? "Oh then it won't be such a surprise then but...we are actually booking a flight to come see you this weekend Ana!" I heard the voice say I cover my hand with my mouth. So...they do actually care? Tears fell gently down my face and I wipe them off. "Th-that's great, mama...well see you then!" I clicked the end button and sigh. So they are coming...for me._

_I walk back to the cottage almost out of breathe but as I walk on the trail I couldn't help but push away all these thoughts and questions. What should I tell them about Aya's bow? Should I tell them about Kashino and his friends? No...Ayu-chan, should I tell her? No...not yet anyways. But who cares now anyways? I smile and pick up my pace. My parents are coming to see me. _

_I reached my cottage and pulled out my key from my bag. I walk in and sit on the couch...wow this is different. I get up and reach over to the shiny object that I see glimmering in the dim lighting. Is it a key? My hand wraps around its cold metal body and I pick it up closely to examine the mysterious object. Huh? It's a locket...but it need something to open it! Ah! I frantically search the surrounding area for a mini key or SOMETHING. Maybe...just maybe my parents, put this here for a reason. I get up and carry it to my bedroom. I walk over to my desk and set it down carefully. In the window light, it has a fine pink detailing along its crystal-like body. What a pretty accessory...I wonder? I then walk over to my closet and pull out my previous painting I painted yesterday. I bring it over to where the locket was and hold it next to it. _

_The raging storm, the rain, the grey but in the darkest shadows can you find a bright light no matter how small. The locket...could this be, a secret to unlocking potential bliss and closure from my mixed feelings? I set the painting down carefully on my desk and look out the window. It might rain pretty soon. I yawned and went out into the kitchen. "MEOW!" Ah! She scared me..."Hehe, what are you doing inside the pantry little one?" I picked her up from the food she opened and set her down on the floor. That cat! Hmm...let see, what to eat. Come to think of it...when was the last time I had some food inside of me? Thinking for a few seconds then I hit me...I look down at my wrist which were smaller than usual and then at my waist. Wow..._

_I knew I was naturally skinny but really...I saw the bottom layer of my ribcage. Bones were visible from my ribcage, to my hips. I'm on the verge of becoming underweight or perhaps even, anorexic. I opened the pantry again and pull out some crackers. Well it's better than nothing. I opened the box and mouthed a few but stop as I held one. No wonder why I wasn't eating...I was too busy thinking about all of my problems and didn't even want to mouth one thing. I pinch the skin that was above my belly and make a face. Still fat though...I sighed and put up the crackers back into the pantry and went into my bathroom. _

_I plopped into the bed as my wet hair touches the soft pillow. I stare at the ceiling and close my eyes. Tomorrow is Thursday but not only that, it's a new day. A new day where I could just forget what happened and move forward. I open my eyes and reach over to touch the spot where I fell from and hit it, ah! I winced it's still swollen but at least I didn't brake anything. I breathe in and turn over to my side. The moon lighting doesn't shine through this time because a storm was suppose to pass on through here pretty soon. I hope it doesn't rain because even in this well supplied house...I didn't even have an umbrella. _

_I wake up and get dressed quickly as I heard thunder rumble softly across the sky. I need to hurry up! It sure is coming pretty fast...I rushed and fed my kitty and left the cottage not knowing when or what was going to happen at school today. _

_I walked into the front double doors and and stop to catch my breath, I really need to get in shape! I let out a cough and straightened my back. I walk past the lockers when I suddenly heard, "Ana." I stopped and turned my head. Who was calling me? I walk up to where I heard the voice and turned when I then saw a dark haired boy dressed in his school uniform but with a slightly unbuttoned shirt and piercing. Kashino. _

_This guy...sure loves to keep going now doesn't he? I won't show him any fear or tears anymore. "Ana. Um about yesterday I well just wanted to say so-..",He cleared his throat but coughed really loudly, "sorry. Now I usually don't say that at all around here but you know...I mean it." I look at him not knowing whether to forgive him or even believe him. He tried to look cool but seemed...as if trying to remain his cool rep. "Don't worry about it...it was my fault for eavesdropping on your conversation Tuesday...and for bringing my sisters pin to school, shouldn't have never done it." I start to turn and walk away but he calls out._

_"Oi! You shouldn't blame yourself, if anything I'm the biggest fool for not considering what you have gone through even if I didn't know who you were. I was wrong to pick on you...short stack, I'm sorry." I look over my shoulder and he looks at me but instead of the usual smirk I always see, he had an actual concerned face. I look at him in awe...so he actually cared? He started it walk away carrying his bag over his shoulder looking somewhat embarrassed but I just watch him go. "It's okay...I forgive you." I start to walk away but feel him look over his shoulder and stare at me. What I didn't see though was the tear that fell from his eyes. _

_I walk into miss Narumi-sensei's and find that the student on duty was...me. Written on her chalk board was my name and underneath it was Ayu-chan's name. At least I won't be alone! I smiled and went to sit at my desk. Erasing quotes of famous authors would be such a pity but at least I have Ayu-chan to reach to top part for me! "Ana-chi!" I saw Ayu come and give a hug around my head, "Ana-chi?!" She giggled and patted my head. "How are yah this gloomy morning?" She patted that bump spot on my head but I block out the pain, "Well, how about you? Yah it's pretty gloomy outside." She released me and sat at her desk, "I'm swell." She placed both hands on her desk and tried to imitate me. "Ana-chi is too formal!" She laughed and I smiled with her. _

_"CLASS!" AH! I could never get used to that man voice of hers, "Attention! We will be having a special event coming up really soon. The school festival!" The class cheers and I start to clap with them, I never been to a school festival before. "It's all going to happen tomorrow at 5:30-10:30 so come casual! This classroom has two options this year...the usual cafe! Or...having one student go and represent the class in a decathlon of arts!" Voices started shouting at what they wished the class to participate in and I secretly though about what I would want. "ANA-CHAN FOR REP!" I heard Ayu-chan yell almost as loudly as miss Narumi-sensei which is just too unbelievable and freaking embarrassing! My cheeks turn hot as all eyes fixed on me and my loud friend. "She loves art!" Ayu-chan assured and the class started talking amongst themselves. What are they thinking?..._

_"Well she's a bit shy but...I don't see a problem with it." A blonde haired girl said and her friends nodded. Eh?! "Yah! The great but tiny Ana-chan can lead us to victory aka 1st place!" A boy shouted. "HOLD IT!" The teacher said and the classroom got quiet again. "Miss Sakura-san, you don't have to if you don't want to." All eyes fell on my again even my best friends pleading ones. Thanks Ayu...I stood up from my chair and say, "I Sakura Ana will enter the Decathlon of Arts tomorrow. Um...go classroom 2-C?" My cheeks redden and the class stays silent for a few seconds but then they shout out, "Do your best!" I smiled and nodded. _

_"Woah! Ana-chi is SO cool!" Ayu-chan said next to me as we packed our things, "Only because YOU entered me." I sighed but smiled. "Well I knew this had to be for you, so no hard feelings I hope?" She winked and picked up her bag. "Well shall we go?" I nodded. We entered the hallway and made our way to our next class. Wow so tomorrow I'm suppose to act, photograph, dance, AND paint?! Seeing the look of worry on my face Ayu-says, "Ey! Don't worry about it okay Ana? You can do this." I breathed in and nodded, "Yah but one thing...I've never acted!" "EH?!" Ayu-chan looked and me startled ,"Yeah...I never acted out before." I say quietly. She smiled and hit my back, "Ah I'll help Ana-chi then, neh?" She offered and I look up at her. She's willing to help me...I smiled and nodded okay. "YOSH! Let's do out best Ana-chi!" She said and I laughed, "Stop calling me ANA-CHI!" We both walked down the hallways laughing._

_Thy next few classes had the very same announcement, the school festival. As I look out of the school windows I could see the student council set up for this years upcoming theme, "Cultures from all over the world!" Wow...very interesting! Anyone could dress up as a person from the east or west, north and south. Not to mention the variety of cuisine that will be welcomed and served. So why a decathlon? "Miss Sakura!" I turned around at my science teacher startled, "H-hai!" "You are needed in the gymnasium, please." Huh? Why? I quickly get my things as I heard whispers exchange from all over the room. "Is she in trouble?" "Haha I bet she's got a Medal of Honor for being a saint." "Silence!" I heard the teacher say as I rushed past the door. _

_Well I never heard that line before...huh it's actually kind've creative. I walked past a girl with medium orange hair but feel her eyes go on me for a few seconds but turn forward again. What is it with looking at me again?! Am I dressed weird? Stupid...everyone is dressed the same. I giggled and kept going forward._

_"Ah Kashino-kun...why are you here?" His eyes come on me lazily, "Can I not be here?" I shook my head but then nod quickly. "Ha...your are out of class why?" He then walks with me to where I needed to go. Me head starts hurting...Well I guess I can't hate him forever. "I was needed at the gym for some reason..." I say and he replies, "For...tips on how to grow?" I look up at him annoyed but then realize how much taller he was compared to me and I find myself staring. He must have noticed then looked down and met my gaze, "Hmm? What is it?' He asked and I shook my head hard, "Nothing!" I say but then stop. I started to feel dizzy again...hmm? When did the woorrrllld go fu..zz...y..y. "Ana? Are you okay?" He stops and turns around at me. _

_"Ana!" The last thing I remember was him coming to my side. _

_I wake up and find myself on a bed. The nurses bed. "Eh?" I slowly open my eyes and try to sit up. "Chotto...relax." I heard someone say next to me, Kashino-kun? Why was he here? I slump back into the bed again and sigh. "The nurse told me you had quite a nasty bump on your head and that you were suffering a late concussion." I turn my head across the pillow and look at him, "Late Concussion...ah, the fall." I closed my eyes and raised on hand to where I bumped it but find an ice back placed there. "Fall? You fell?" I looked at him again and nodded. "One of your buddies...Riku-kun. We were talking on the second floor next to the staircase leading down to the first one and he then...tried to hug me or something like that. I struggled and he pushed me." I look down at the floor and heard silence. _

_"Baka! He was only suppose to-" I give him a "really?" look and he stopped and closed his mouth. "Gumen...this was too much for you wasn't it?" He said quietly while looking at him hands. How did he know?...I looked up at him but don't say anything, what is there to say? "I only know a little piece about your past, your family...your sister. I didn't know, I'm the idiot right?" He looked up at me with a smirk and I smiled to and nodded then let out a small giggle. He looked surprised for a moment but closed his eyes and got up. "Well short stack, here is for you." He placed a booklet that read, "Yoshiro Decathlon of Arts Manual." I look at the book then at him. He went over there just for me? I felt some warmth fill my face, "Don't get the wrong idea okay?! I just thought...you could use some rest!" He cleared his throat. Was this guy...embarrassed? I let out a small laugh and he turned around, "Yah short stack let it out ALL you want, but really if something like that ever happens again...I won't let it." He gave a menacing look but to the wall next to me. Was he saying that he would...protect me? _

_"Well I gotta go...be bad somewhere else and maybe annoy a few teachers but I'll see you around...Ana." He left then room quickly and closed the door. The last word, the way he said my name...Ana. The same warm ness fills my cheeks again but I quickly brush it off. No! This guy doesn't mean anything behind it so stop getting all girly Ana! I slap my cheeks a few times but only to redden the red. Aww jeez...I smiled and closed my eyes, thank you Kashino-kun. _

_[TO BE CONTINUED...]_


	4. Chapter 4

_The Raging Ocean and Rain..._

_I find myself staring up at my creamy white ceiling as the full moon shone brightly through the window in my bedroom. Surely...Kashino-kun didn't mean ANY possible caring way of doing all this for me, right? Must be to "pay me back". I sigh as my head is in swirls after only a few days of school. The school festival...the arts decathlon...my bullying. I sit up and carefully and quietly try to remove the covers. The wood floor coldly pressed upon the soles of my feet and I left my bedroom._

_GAAAHHH! How can anyone sleep with THIS amount of thoughts in their mind?! I walk towards the living room and sit on the cushioned seat. Out of the corner of my eye I see my shoes places next to the doorway. A small smile spreads across my face. Even if I do want to live in Europe, Japan and it's cultures will always have a special place in my heart. My smiles soon fades and I find myself staring at my shoes. What is this feeling? I get up and put on my shoes. Walking over back towards the coffee table, I pick up my key and head back towards the door again. CLICK..._

_The refreshing fresh air the forest gives fills my lungs as I take it in through my nose. I follow the moonlit stepping stones and follow the path towards where ever my feet may take me. I smile and silently hum to myself while marveling at the beautiful yet mysterious nature. At first glance, one might find this to be completely insane but somehow someway...it feels right._

_A creature ever so slowly climbs out of their covering and enters the moonlight. Ah, what a pretty sleet fur this bunny has! It wiggled its nose and starts to jump in an unknown clearing. Huh? Where is it going? I start to follow it. "Bunny-san?" I start whispering as I tried to maintain its trail. Where is this rabbit going?! My hurried and curious footsteps turned into a hurried chase. Huh?! It disappeared...I see a series of entangled vines that seemed to be blocking a clearing. What if the bunny got caught here? Oh! What if it's trapped?...I headed towards the vines and began, in a ballerina type way, move my body through the twist and turns of this mess of vines. Ah...I almost...got it..._

_The sight was truly breathtaking. As I break free from the vines, a beautiful view of the ocean, beach, and moon can be clearly stated but, EVER SO professionally shown. As I gaze at the mesmerizing scene I start to actually realize where I am right now...I walk up to the rocky edge and look down. I'm on THE CLIFF. I gasp and quickly jumped back from the steep drop while placing my hand over my mouth. I actually found a place...I then look down at the black rock and notice some rocks loosely placed onto it's once attached body. I pick one up. Oo...it's a smooth texture. I look back up to the ocean and did what I felt like doing...I threw it as far as I could trying to remain my eyes on the black object quickly losing my view. "As I though, it's to far to land in the water." I smile and start to laugh, "What a place this is!" Tears started forming in my face and I sit down. "My painting...can finally start forming." This is my secret place._

_The class bell rang and I quickly head for home room. It's really dark outside, rain is coming soon. How fast I actually got ready to try to avoid it! I'm going to be late! As I rush through the long dim hallways I notice a shadow slowly approaching me as I am quickly about to pass them, "Ahh!" I let out before I hit the floor. The shadow came out completely...Keita-kun. The white haired bastard then leaned down with a content smirk on his face. "Hey pretty thang, better be careful in the hallways alone...you might just get tripped yah know?" He winked and walked away from me laughing. I got up and brushed myself off, he's DEFINITELY going to be on my list. I sighed and rushed back to homeroom. If only I had the courage to face my bullies, but not only that, face ANYONE. _

_"Your late miss Sakura." I heard Narumi-sensei say just as I walk through her classroom out of breath. "Gumenasai!" I quickly apologized and bowed slightly. She shook her head but kept going with her lesson. I let out a breath of relief and quickly made my way towards the back. Whispers filled my ears as I walked passed my observative classmates. "Ana-chan, were you okay?" I heard Ayu-chan say from her seat and I nod at her with a smile, "Mm! Sorry...was...held back a bit." I sit down and started to open my English textbook. _

_"Make sure you get ready for the school festival! And more importantly...Miss Sakura...", I looked up as my name was being mentioned, "Do your best and win this for us!" The last part made the classroom cheer and I stared blushing. "HOHO! No pressure right?" Ayu-chan smiled and I laughed. "I'll do my best." I gather my belongings and get ready for the second class of the day. "Hey, Ana!" I looked up at my best friend who stood infront of my desk, "Yeah, Ayu-chan?" I asked and she smiled, "Have you heard?!" With I confused expression I turn my head on its side, "huh?" _

_So that's what's going on...I walk beside her as she is giving me some news about the "bully rate" sky rocketing as more and more new kids enter this school. Well...makes sense to me. "Yeah I don't know what is with these guys but they are turning into MEGA morons." She added after finished telling me, "So Ayu-chan, why were you smiling before?" I asked and she turns towards me again, "Seeing that purty face of yours always lights up my day!" I smile and she does too but then her smile fades, "Huh? What is it?" I asked and she stopped walking. "Can I be honest with you Ana-chan?..." Her face is a lot different than I usually see it, it's in grief. I nodded concerned and walked up closer to her, "I...am getting bullied here at this school...more recently though." She looked out of the window and had a longing look. I stand there shock...my friend...Ayu-chan...is getting bullied? _

_After that I stand at my locker and still have this thought in my mind. Actually I can't get it OUT. My best friend Ayu-chan is getting bullied? Why?...I reached in and pull out my notebook. I wonder what is missing today. I sigh and open it. Inside the cover has a really bad penmanship writing that I could barely make it out. "First came the idea... Then came the trap." What the heck IS this? Who? On it I notice an arrow leading to the back of a page. Why this far away from the cover? I flipped the pages until I see red again. "She's next." I stare at the red ink blotted letters and read them over and over again. Who's next? They can't possibly mean...Ayu-chan? _

_Out of frustration I rip out the page and crumble it in my hands. Throwing it at the floor didn't relieve even the slightest bit of rage and tears started forming in my eyes. WHY? That's the real question. Just because I'm spending more and more time with her doesn't mean you can just...DECIDE to pick on her too! She didn't DO anything! Even at that...I didn't even do anything. I flop to the floor and stare at the crumpled piece of paper...what have I DONE wrong? Who cares now though...they can hurt me but not her. I'll make sure of it._

_I keep my guard up as I walk through the hallways. I am not going to get tripped again. Ayu-chan...where are you? I look frantically over and over for my short dark haired friend. She has got to be around here somewhere...I look thorough the aisle of the lockers, no. I peek through every classroom, no. I look out of the windows to see if she has gone outside, not here either. With it being after school, she might have left already. A group of kids happily conversate near the water fountain. Not here either. "Hey! If it isn't the shorty from Narumi-sensei's class." I hear one of the girls say. She has long wavy blonde hair and big green eyes. Very pretty. "Sakura-san, is it?" I nodded shyly and they all giggled, "Shes SO cute! Like a little doll." I didn't know what to say so I just kept my mouth shut. "But hey, isn't she always with Ayu?" A boy then asked the blondie. My eyes look up at the mention of her name. "Oh yeah! I just saw her with two guys in the gym, looks suspicious though. Haha, RIGHT." He winks. My fist clenched...Ayu-chan._

_I rushed towards where she was without looking back. What are they doing to her?! Wait...two guys, Riku and Keita must be there. Speaking of which, where is Kashino?! Didn't he tell them to STOP or something? Jeez, that netwit. After rushing down the fleet of stairs I finally make it to the entrance of the gym where I heard something...a scream? I pushed the door with all of my might shoving it open. What I see was completely utterly horrifying..._

_The terrible two, (Riku and Keita), are seen holding basket balls next to a rack full of them. That's not all but on the floor I see Ayu-chan tied up by her arms and legs so she couldn't move. "ANA!" She noticed me and screams for my name. Her face is covered in bruises as her arms and legs were. How can NOBODY hear this?! "AYU-CHAN!" I yell back and immediately rush towards her. The boys cut my path and sneer, "You really think YOU can save her? And that she wants you to do so. She's in this mess because of you." The red haired demon said and I could hear a gasp coming from Ayu's mouth. She coughs, "Is this true...Ana?" She looked up at me with questioned eyes and I replied, "No! And what did I ever do to you boys?!" I stare straight at them. "Ana wants you like this Ayu...she told me herself before class started. She wanted to get even after volunteering her for class rep, remember Ana?" The white haired one said and threw a ball at me. I dodged it, "Ana?..." I heard Ayu say, "No! That's isn't true at all! I swear Ayu-cha-" I was cut off by a ball hitting me in the gut. "Ugh..." I let out and clenched my belly. "It's okay...you don't have to say anything anymore Ana...I will just leave you alone okay?" Keita walks over to her and unites her ropes. Ayu-chan... She immediately rushed towards the exit and slams the door. Ayu-chan...I tired to pull myself together to follow her but am stopped by them. _

_"Do you really think its a good idea to follow her flat chest? She HATES you now, understand?!" I fall to the floor and pull my hair, no...this shouldn't have happened. All because of...them. Ayu-chan now thinks that IM the one who wants her to suffer. "Your truly pathetic, know that?" Riku sneered and threw a ball at my face. OW. I rubbed it as tears started coming out. Why did all this happen?..."OI!" Someone yelled from across the gym. They ran at full speed towards the boys and knock them out. "Just because I told you I couldn't be apart of the group DOESNT give you the right to take it out on people!" That voice...Kashino? WHAM! Riku and Keita's body lay on the ground clearly beaten up. Woah..._

_I then see him come over at me while I'm trying to stop my tears. Not infront of him. He lifted me off the ground and stood me on my feet. "You okay short stack?" He asked softly and I shook my head no. "What's wrong?" He asked and I look at him exhausted, "My bestfriend now thinks I'm plotting a plan AGAINST her. She was beaten up here to with those balls. Where were you BEFORE she did?!" I sobbed and weakly hit his chest. "H-hey, I'm sorry I only came back to get my gym bag I left. I only saw them and you here. I would've beaten the crap out of them if I saw her being beaten up too." I still clutched his shirt and cried down at the floor, he then started patting my head. Huh? I look up at him and he gave a reassuring look, "I swear, I always seem to find you in tears, know that?" He smiled and I stop. "Really, it's going to be okay. Things will eventually light up." I look back at him and say weakly, "But the rain is almost here." I let go of his shirt and quite lay left the gym. Ayu..._


	5. Chapter 5

_The Raging Ocean and Rain..._

_Ayu-chan...please...believe me. I had NOTHING to do with your beating...or bullying. I would never do such thing. Why don't you believe me? Though we just met...you were the closest person I've ever been to since my sister passed away. Please, come back._

_After that dreadful day, she hasn't been answering my plea that I didn't do anything. She would just nod or shake her he'd avoiding eye contact with me. My heart was broken and I would then just grin and bear it. I hated those two boys more than anything...look what they have done. Wait...no. This is MY fault. If I didn't come into this blasted school in the first place, they would have no reason to pick on her. This ordeal was MY FAULT. _

_I silently packed my things as I watched Ayu-chan leave the classroom without even a glance towards me. Sighing I get up and slowly walk to where my locker was. It's been only a few days but in my mind, it feels like an eternity. Not to mention even after the guys got totally totaled from Kashino, they STILL bully me and her. Not so much her though, just words. But words are powerful...To me, it's hidden under the radar so it's now a minor problem. That's why I haven't seen much of Kashino around, he usually is there to save me when I'm being picked on. Funny...he was the one who did too once...I guess people do change._

_I packed my bag with extra homework from Narumi-sensei's class. From an honor student, I have been drastically dropping my grades. She talked to me after school once but all I told her was, "stress." She is worried about me but I don't care anymore...why should I? _

_Walking down the hallway I look to the left and watch the ominous clouds hover over the island as it approaches rapidly. Hope mama and papa make it to see me tomorrow. I would be devastated if they had to miss because of this storm. They actually WANT to see me. It brings me so much joy thinking that they really do care about me. They didn't before though...not as much as Aya, my sister. _

_Memories flood my mind and I picture those happy faces of my proud parents as they receive a new baby, Aya. And they were HOOKED. From day 1, they showed her nonstop love and compassion. When coming back from school they would look out the window and happily open the door for her. They did...at least tell me welcome home. Haha...then I would prepare orderly my sisters mid afternoon snack before dinner. Must be nice...After my sisters passing boy were they heartbroken. They didn't talk to me for days...sobbing often when seeing the door opening only to find, "Oh, it's just Ana...". But now...they actually really DO WANT to see me. They do love me._

_The double doors of the school entrance become smaller and smaller as I rapidly head towards my little house. It might rain soon! Footsteps turn to running ones and I managed to reach the door as the first drop tickled my cheek. Phew, made it._

_I walk in and set my things on the couch I had in the living room. The same one I sat on that night I took my midnight stroll. That hiding place has now become my official hideout/getaway. From what exactly?...Everything and everybody. Taking a breather and seeing the ocean apon the rock makes me feel...alive. Like everything makes sense. I'm in my own little world. _

_BOOM! ZASH! "AH!" I turn around and flinch as I saw my room light up with a bright light from the lightning. It has started already huh? I sighed and walked again to my bedroom. Opening the door I see another flash and an object on the window sill. It casts a shadow...It's HUGE! "AAH!" I yell out again. "Meow?" The object jumped from the window and walked up to me. "Snowflake! Haha it's just you." I pick him up and head towards to kitchen to prepare his meal. _

_Speaking of which...RUMBLE. I pick up my shirt and place my hands on my cold pale skin. I know I have a problem with food but now...how can I eat? After all that's been happening these past 5 days since I arrived here. Wow, not even a week huh? Let's see...I've been befriended, bullied, rejected, ,laughed at, and...saved. Kashino...my hands begins to tremble then following my body. He's made more of an effect on me than anyone._

_First looked at as hated...then a real person. How can he change that quickly in such a little time? Not only have I been effected but, HE has so as well...wait. What am I thinking?! He's just a regular guy...I placed the food filled with kitty munchies down. Just a regular guy...I walked out into the bedroom again._

_Next day..._

_Grabbing my umbrella, I immediately head towards school. What a storm this is! Wonder if the festival is canceled or postponed to another...DAY?! It takes me a minute to register the large waterproof banner and decorations. Wow...student council did well with them not coming off and all. Oh no...that means I have to do the decathlon of Arts. Most likely in the gym. I gulped and gripped the handle and walk into the school. _

_The school is alive and buzzing with excitement as I again see even more decor inside the building than out. Cultures from around the world is our theme. Flags of different nations are everywhere! As well as American styled clothing, traditional Asian attire, European, Russian, Australian, Indian, you name it! _

_I look down at my school uniform...wow I stand out huh? Perfect targ- "LOOK...she wanted to be a "Japanese School Girl." Wow VERY interesting culture." Laughs follow as I see a group of guys head to their class. Jeez...My face turns red from embarrassment as more laugh from that same comment. Give me a break already...I rushed to first period._

_"WELCOME, BIENVINEDOS!" My now Mexican teacher says infront of the class. "Huh?" A girl stated and the teacher replied, "It's Spanish. I'm dressed as a Mexican dancer. Spanish is their official language." She showed off her dress with a little twirl and I hear sarcastic claps and whistles. "Now you may laugh at me, but I can at least say that I HAVE a culture to say right?" The class stops. A few eyes fell on my and I buried my head in my arms. REALLY? Laughs and whispers follow...even some coming from next to me. Ayu-chan...why? I turn and face the window watching the rain pour violently across the island. Not to mention one drop escaping my eye._

_The class went on and just when we were about to be dismissed for further culture activities, "Sakura-san please report to the gym for the DOA!" The intercom stated and I quickly packed my things and left before anyone could say anything. They will make fun of me...I just know it. _

_As I head towards the gym besides the wavering numbers of people enjoying the festival, I see in the corner of my eye...Kashino-kun. I turn my head a little and see that he wasn't dressed either. Well at least I'm not the only one. He is holding a mini pretzel from his package he grasps with the other hand. I don't realize but I'm caught staring again. He notices and motions me to eat some. I shake my head and mouth, "No Thanks." He shaken his head and places his hand near his upper ab area and lifts it. High. I stick my tongue out and continue. He was even making fun of me from afar! He pops it in his mouth and smirks._

_Woah there is ALOT of students here in the gym. I struggled to get through the entrance only to find myself being pushed back and ignored. "The Decathlon of Arts will begin after only 2 events! One being the American Pie Eating Challenge! And two being the Southern Arabian Dance!" Only two events to go?! jeez...my hands go clammy and I start to form anxiety. What if I don't do well? Nobody here will even tell me Good Job! _

_I walk away from the chaos and just try to get away...nobody wants me to do well. Without Ayu-chan, I have...nobody. Mama ,Papa...I find myself to be standing away from most of the attractions, I stand near the roof top entry. Must be super rainy up there. BZZZZ! BZZZZ! BZZZZZ! Huh? My phone?! _

_I open it and click to call button from an unknown number. "Um hello this is Sakura." I say and wait for a response. "Sakura-san?! Oh good...this is the Police Department of Overseas Missions calling to...bring out some...news." The police?! What happened? "There has unfortunately been a tropical storm near your area of an island. I am a friend from your Fathers. They informed me that they were going to see you. As they were in the private helicopter, they weren't aware of how bad the storm became yesterday and well...they didn't make it. Their bodies remain Unkown...I'm so sorry sweetheart. Take care, we will give you news on further notice. God Bless." CLICK..._

_The noise of the phone still lingered in my ears as I continually held it to face. Unconsciously I heard a CLACK! Finding out that I dropped it...what...just...HAPPENED? Mama...Papa...are now, dead? _

_My body begins to tremble and I collapse on the floor. Tears begin flowing from my closed eyes and I pound my fists on the floor. "WHY?!" I yell out not caring if anyone hears. "WHY?" The last slam hurts my hand but I didn't care. I have nobody now. I am now what they call an orphan. First my sister...then my friendship...now my PARENTS?! I've had enough of this..."I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I ran...crying. _

_I was too emotional to notice a figure come out of the corner and drop a bag of mini pretzels..."Was that just...Ana?" _

_[To Be Continued..."_


	6. Chapter 6

_The Raging Ocean and Rain..._

_I ran. Not knowing what I might face or who I will encounter...I have to get out of here! There is NO ONE left for me to be with, literally! My family members...only had this small family. Who will I live with now?! No...I NEED Mama and Papa! Who drive me to my college? Walk me down the isle? Be there for my children?! NO ONE...no one. Nobody left but me...I ran. _

_ All there was left was...me. I can't do this on my own! Tears poured down my face like a running faucet as I struggled to reach an exit. I'm done. I don't even CARE anymore...about anything. "WHATS THE POINT ANYMORE?!" I yell out and tried to wipe my tears. I have nothing to live for...no one to live for. I wanted to stay with Mama and Papa even though we may have had a rough past. They DID LOVE ME. Who will guide me?! Seriously...I'm a loner...and forever will be one._

_I collapse on the earth and put my hands to my face. How can all this happen to me in such a short period of time...I can't breathe. I can't bare it anymore! "IM DONE..." I say and hiccup from crying so much. "Done?" I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around startled, K-Kashino?!_

_"Ana, are you okay?! What happened? I heard you say you didn't care anymore and I saw you ran." He steps closer to me but I remain on the floor. Why did he come...I don't need him! I broke down to a sob and struggled to speak words from my lips that were quivering. "YAHH!" I yelled out and seemed to startle him, "Ana?..." I pound the floor and say, "You...don't understand what it's like to lose everything. Everything most precious to you. I lost MY PARENTS!...", I look up at him and he gives a worried look, "...and you know what?! Haha it started all with my bow." _

_He stops and clenches his fists together. "Ana! I said I was sorry. I didn't mean to-" "No! I please...I don't want to hear it. IM DONE. Goodbye and farewell...Kashino." _

_I ran as fast as I can to my secret hide out. As I am doing so I can't tell whether he is following me of not but I know he won't to be able to get to my hideout very easy. This is all too much...I surrender my soul. I surrender my life. Papa Mama...please may I see you once more again!...I will._

_"ANA! MATTE!" Kashino called out as he desperately ran towards Ana who was just almost out of sight, I NEED to get to her! My gosh...she lost her parents. Her friend. Her security. Her provider. Her EVERYTHING. But...what does she mean that she's done?...No, NO! I ran at full force and struggle to keep her in view. Please...don't do this Ana. Why am I getting so worked up over this girl?! I clench my first again and let out a scream. She has changed me...somehow I cannot explain. She's allowed me see the reality again. She did that. Is it pity? No...it's endurance. Unknowingly..._

_Is he still following me?! Or did I outrun him?...I hope I did. I don't need his help...I dont NEED anyone but mama and papa! _

_I kept running, running to the place where I wanted to go most. I can't keep these feelings of grief inside me anymore, I need to release it. Noone cares...nobody loves me anymore! The tears blurred my vision as I came across the same familiar entangled vines that I have been going to everyday since my first encounter. It's time._

_Swiftly I followed and turned to the familiar path I made in my mind to help ease through the entanglement. He can never catch me...he never will. Drop...Drop._

_The ocean looked the same as it always has besides the up roaring ocean as another after shock of rain suddenly struck my body and I was already in a down pour. Haha this is GREAT. This is how I want to...die. The rock under my foot was slippery and my hair is sticking to my head. Now it's the time...MAMA PAPA. I will see you again._

_I don't care if you didn't love me before. No one loves me now so at least I'll be able to be in your loving embrace as I want to fufill your desire in wanting to see me. That was your wish and now ITS MINE. I'll see you and Aya. AYA! New tears fell on my face. Well be a family again...it's now or never. _

_I slowly walked through the rain sheet making my way down to the edge of the cliff. I can't see the bottom with it raining so much but at least I won't have to see death face to face. I'll close my eyes and sing a lullaby as mama did when I was a little girl. She loved me then...didn't...then found their love again. Mama..._

_It won't be long...the edge is almost nearing my feet and I smile. No more pain...no more suffering, I'll be in an eternal rest. Nothing but happiness and laughs will fill the air if in fact there is air to breathe in Heaven...maybe it will be like an echo. Never ending sounds that continue on forever and ever. What a place that will be..._

_One jump...and it will end all of my miserable life. I know it's selfish to think. So much other people have much worse things going on in their lives. I'm such a wimp...over emotional. But I reached my breaking point, my family is DEAD for crying out loud! I want to see them, I want to feel their embrace! So many people have made fun of me...humiliated me. How can no one see or feel the cruel reality in teasing someone...words hurt. Punches hurt...I have nobody. God...accept this broken child, and make them a new creation. _

_I dont wait any longer...the rain drenches my hair and clothes. Jump. I feel airborne...until I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. "ANA!" His voice was breaking and gut wrenching. Like he truly ment to say it. He pulls me far away from the edge and I collapse on the floor. "Hey what are you thinking?!" He says and I shake my head. I look up at him with angry teary eyes and say, "I dont care anymore! You wouldn't understand Kashino-kun...my family is dead. My body hurts and soul from the bullying, my best friend now is the bully. I can't take this burden in my heart anymore. No one loves me. No one care but MAMA AND PAPA!" _

_I snatch my hand away and crawl towards the edge again. It's slippery so I slip a few times but he then again grabs my waist and pulls me. Now towards him and he holds my drenched body close to his. Like a child protecting a small doll or teddy bear. "Please...JUST STOP." He says weakly and falls on the floor carrying me with him. I struggle to get away but he only pulls me closer...my cheeks warm._

_"Why...why do you care in the first place. You bullied me too you know." I say as he stabilizes my body. I'm almost paralyzed as his hands are firmly against my shoulders and waist. "Are you an idiot? Killing yourself...is never the answer." He says and I almost don't hear him. The rain is too loud. "I know I did...and I was such a HUGE IDIOT for doing that. I'm SO SORRY...I made this worst for you. I'm sorry, and..." His voice trails and I myself can't help but feel an ache for him. He's truly sorry..._

_"What is it?" I say and he doesn't speak for a while. I thought he wasn't going to but his voice was soft and smooth, "I...I wouldn't be able to handle it if you did...succeed." The last part gives a reassuring feel and I can't stop blushing. What is he saying? _

_"You may not think nobody cares about you Ana but that's a huge lie. Because...I do. I do care. I can't understand why...but you make me...different. You changed my life. Not of pity...but because you have been by far the toughest girl I've met. Enduring all those bullies and tradgedies. I...really care about you. Please, don't leave...don't go. I...like you, a lot." _

_I don't say anything...how can I, he just CONFESSED to me. My head feels woozy and my heart beats rapidly. His hands and arms are still on me and I can't breathe. Him...he cares. No one else may, but he does. That's...all I need. _

_I turn and cry in his chest while clenching his soaked shirt. His arms hesitantly wrap around me and he hold me tight but gently. "I...I...like you too. Kashino." He lets out a breath in relief. "Thank you...for not pitying me. For saving me. Again." I let out a half laugh and he looks at my face this time. His eyes are troubles but kind. Deep maroon in color. His raven colored hair is soaked and lands randomly on his face. He's handsome...either way. Him...he is my lighthouse to the raging storm in my heart and soul. _

_He releases one hand and gently caresses my face..."So beautiful..." He says softly and I just stare at him. Red warmth filled my face, this guy...he just met me and already it feels like I've known him for years. _

_We comtinue to look at each other for a while as if communicating through our minds. Strange...I can almost hear it. He leans in close and tightens his grip on my waist. His breath now heavy on my face. I pick up my hand and place around his neck, stroking his tousled hair. He pulls me in close to him and places his forehead on mine. We are so close to each other. A tear fell down my eye and he gently places his mouth on mine..._

_So warm...delicate and soft. I never kissed another guy so I don't know how to kiss back but he then pulls away. Oh no...I know I did something wrong. But to my surprise he takes his hands and places them on my cheeks. He kissed me again only...more assured. More harder. I continued to stroke his hair. My mind is going insane. I pulled back this time and bring my hands over my mouth while looking down. "What's wrong?" He asks and I replied, "That was my first kiss..." I say softly and he chuckles. "Mine too." He kisses the side of my head and I take my hands away. _

_I then realize I was still on his lap. I blushed and quickly sat down in front of him and pull my knees in to my face. "So..." He gets up and stretches his hand out to me, " shall we get out of here?" He has a warm smile on his face but is strong. His features are naturally defined and toned. I reached out my hand and take his. Getting me up he laces his hand in mine and pulls me away from here. _

_Before I do, I look over my shoulder and stop. He stops with me and is about to say something but closes his mouth seeing my expression. I'm gazing out into the grey storm that was outstretching it's arms to me. I almost took them. The ocean...mama papa...Ana, I'll see you when I leave this world...when I do. Not now...I'll see you though, soon enough. But I could've sworn I saw a pink light brightly shining in the distance of the this storm. My painting. A pink bow surrounded with a blue and red light. Mama...Papa...there together. I'm will always treasure them...always._

_"CUTO!" _

_[**NOW begins my continuance of Tropical Island of Tears. Thank you for reading my handwritten story. Hope you enjoyed it! I own not these characters but the story of The Raging Ocean and Rain. TO BE CONTINUED...]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_"CUTO!" _

_The rain magically stopped on my now soaked clothes and I felt Hiroto's hand squeeze a little before he let go. No one knows that we started dating yet so I felt a blush come on my face. "BRAVO! Very very good! AHHH!" Director-san said crying as he approached us. I turned and bowed at the crew, "Thank you so much for this opportunity!" I happily say and Hiroto does the same. _

_We walked back to the little building we first went to when arriving on this island. I myself still had a limp on my right knee but it wasn't so noticeable. I couldn't let anyone of this company down! "Kirari." I voice said behind me. Hiroto. "H-hai?!" I said but don't look at him, "Good job." I breathed in a little, calm down! "I turned and smiled over my shoulder, 'You too, Hiroto-kun!" I then looked down at my clothes, there getting a bit drier. "A-A-ACHOO!" I covered my nose and sniffled shyly. "You alright?" He took off his jacket and placed it on my shoulders. My face immediately warms up, "Mm." I smiled "Arigato." _

_We entered the small entranced and followed Director-san to the room of discussion. (The first room they went into in Tropical Island of Tears.) He motioned us to sit down and I carefully leave one empty chair in the middle of us. They still don't know yet...I don't even know if Hiroto wants them to know. "Congratulations my little stars! You did well, Kirari!" I perk up at my name, "H-hai!" "Most beautiful acting! I know you had to cry a lot in this movie and I was worried about that but my gosh you nailed it! How did you do it?!" He leaned in and I laughed shakily. But this was a serious movie...how did I manage to pull this off? _

_I really thought about it and I spoke up softly, "This role, Sakura Ana, her personality was insecure and unsure of herself...I can relate to her in many ways. My best friends that I used to hang out with at my old school, they casted me away when realizing I had no time for them. It broke my heart...bullying on the other hand. Well, I never had been before besides people telling me how horrible my singing and my eating habits are. When into this movie it opened my eyes to a new cruel reality...it can become real..." As I am explaining this I notice my voice taking into a sad one and my hands start trembling a bit, "Her parents not loving her when a younger sister came, I placed myself into my older brothers shoes. I was the baby and he was and had to take care of me. Now when it comes to her parents dying however...mama." The little word left my mouth and lingered into the air. _

_"K-Kirari! Sorry...I didn't mean for you to bring up such a history. I understand now...you did a fabulous job. This will surely become the #1 movie!" He smiled again and I did so the same with a small shine of tear in the corner of my eyes. Hiroto's eyes stayed on me the entire time and he smiled softly. Haha...STOP. I blushed slightly then I hear another noise. "Excuse me but I wanted to see Kirari-chan." Seiji-kun walked in smiling and the sight of him makes me happy, "Ah Seiji. Please come sit." Director-san said and he chose the chair that was separating me a Hiroto. "Congratulations Kirari-chan, you were both beautiful and a beautiful actress." He smiled and I did so the same, "Arigato, Seiji-kun!" Though I could see a painful expression hiding beneath Hiroto's smiling face. Was he getting jealous?_

_I pull the jacket closer around my body and sigh. "Seiji! Manager said that if you didn't sound so much like a parent he would've let you continue in this auditions a few weeks back. Though it may be hard to believe, he wanted you personally to perform the part." Seiji gave a surprised expression but smiled again, "Hiro-kun though was made to be this part." Director-san nodded, "You didn't let me finish. After seeing the second part of the audition, he knew...that Hiroto and Kirari were made to do this." Me and Hiroto gasped and blushed at the same time and Seiji-kun laughed. "Well done. It's all over and now we leave in tomorrow, got it?" He got up and left the room._

_An uncomfortable silence fills the room until someone spoke up, "So...when did you two begin to date?" Seiji-kun said suddenly smiling , "EHHH?!" Hiroto let's out and my face is on fire! "S-Seiji, how d-did..." He continues and Seiji gets up and heads towards the door but turns, "I can see right through you guys you know. The way you two looked into your eyes...it was pretty obvious but I think I'm the only one who noticed. Congrats! I knew you two would end up together you know?" He winked and left us in here. I turned towards Hiroto and he did the same to me. Our eyes meet and we stay like that for a while. "Well I guess we don't have to break the news to him after all." He smiled and I did too, "Mm!" _

_I then suddenly get a flash back, his arms...were around me! I clutch the jacket tighter around myself, "Kirari, what's up?" He asked and I say back shyly, "Do you know what the rating of this movie is going to be in?" Shocked he smiles sheepishly, "What do you think it's going to be rated R because of the cliff scene or something?" My face goes red and I struggled to speak, "N-no nothing like! HAHAHA...will it?" He lets out a chuckle and moves forward on chair, "Just because we both kissed twice and I had you close to me doesn't mean that it's bad Kirari. As for the reoccurring events such as parents dying, best friend leaving, etc..." He stops at the look of my face. Memories suddenly filled my mind of my best friends and well I can't but I wish I could see mama...He takes my hand and I suddenly wake up. "Gumen...about your past. It must be hard right?" I shake my head violently and laugh, "it would be selfish of me to not consider others experiences. They must have gone through worse. Myself however was rough but nowhere near...theirs. Yours." I say softly and his eyes look down at my hand that he was holding. _

_I felt a soft tightening around my hand, Hiroto. What do I know about his past really? Not much...I don't know much about him after all other than he is an idol and brother. I then take my hand away and put it in his shoulders. He was shocked but I didn't care. I pulled him close to me and give him a small peck on the cheek and hug him tenderly. His arms go around me hesitantly at first but he squeezes me. "Arigato." He says embarrassed and pulls me away. "I-I'm fine. Don't worry about me now, what I am concerned about now is your eyes." "Eh?" I say and Naa-san picks up a mirror. There red...tired. "Do you know how much crying you did in that movie? Baka." He laughed and I stick out my tongue at him while trying to wipe them away. I then yawned...I am exhausted. He then leans in and gives me a peck on my cheek. I jolt from my yawn, I'm now wide awake. "Better?" He asked and I nodded. _

_We get up and leave the room. Little did we know that this while entire place was video taped...even in the little room Hiroto and I were just in. We opened the door to try to find everyone else. "CONGRATS on the young couple!" I then hear and I put my hands to my face as I see everyone in the producing room jump out and gives congrats. On the table I see a small monitor...we were just in that room! If you think a girls face can go red...Hiroto's was RED. He couldn't speak but cough a little bit. "HAHA AWW look at Hiro-kun. So cute." "SEIJI!" Hiroto says and everyone laughs. "I never would've thought...actually I did." Director-san approaches us, "Congrats but however..." Hiroto and I look at him confused, "Did you want the world to know or just us?" _

_I thought about it...I turned to Hiroto who was doing the same and he spoke up. Already?! "Director-san, we only recently started dating so if you could hold up maybe for a month then announce that we were officially dating. I don't want to stir trouble on her career if everyone would know that she's taken. From the boys side of view and the girls." I look at him amazed...he doesn't want me getting hurt. "I see, yes it would stir up conflict indeed with mostly the girls. They would hate Kirari-chan and maybe...she would start failing with fans. I say wait for a couple of months, well se what happens okay? BUT." "What is it Director-san?" I say and he continues, "You may act like a couple around us and hidden in public okay?" He smiles and we start blushing again, "Easy for you to say!" Hiroto let's out with a red and everyone laughed again. I then grabbed his hand and he looks at me shocked but doesn't pull away, "Hai!" I smiled and so did everyone else. "Baka..." Hiroto mumbled embarrassed but I just smiled at him. _

_We now can come face to face with everyone...Hiroto and I can now start dating._

_[TO BE CONTINUED...] _

**_Thank you so much for reading! I myself have started thinking about future plans about this new couple but have a problem...I don't know what to do! Please leave a review leaving your opinion, I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN. ;) Jaa-ne!_**


End file.
